User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Alternate Earth-152312: Owlthopia
Main Article: Alternate Earth-152312 The Idea Since I decided to essentially follow the Nolan method for Earth-152312, I have wanted to follow the MARVEL/DC method of "Fuck it, Humans, Aliens, Impossible universe travel,, multiple myths being true:WE HAVE IT ALL!" The most important difference is this: Humans are formidable: you may have noticed in movies that humans are universally viewed as weak. The Guardians of the Galaxy Knight Owl 2Original.png|The Knight Owl of this realm is almost identical to the one of Earth-152312 until he debuts as Knight Owl. He operated for three years as a myth, until the Skrulls invade to retrieve Mar-El. He also has 2 (maybe 3) Robins: Condor and Ospery (Maybe Falcon). He also earned the additional nickname of "God Killer" due to his reputation of besting gods, as well as his xenophillia. D'oven (4126).jpg|Mar-El's history is identical to the history of Earth-152312's Mar-El, except where he and Knight Owl become two of the founding members of the GotG. Gamora 2 851815.png|Gamora is the sole survivor of Thanos' massacre of Zen-Whoberi. She is known as the most dangerous woman in the universe, and sometimes the most dangerous person in the universe (seen second only to Knight Owl on occasion). She was tortured and altered by Thanos into the perfect weapon. She was saved by Knight Owl and Mar-El, and now seeks to do the same for her adoptive sister, Nebula. Artemis.jpg|Hippolyta: Queen on the Amazons on the planet Olympus. She decided to intervene during the Skrull invasion of Earth, due to detecting the might of a mortal warrior, and she and her consort, Alcaeus (Better known as Heracles). Alcaeus AE-152312.png|Alcaeus, also known as Heracles. Demigod son of the Olympian of Olympians, Zeus, and a Greek woman over a thousand years ago. Alcaeus is the strongest man on Olympus, and he has a noble and fair heart. Fahim Mehta the Doctor 667.jpg|Fahim Aristoteles Mehta: The Sorcerer Surpeme. Origin to be determined. The Masters of the Universe Uxas Darkseid AE-152312.png|Uxas/Darkseid: an ancient alien known to Olympians like Alcaeus and Hippolyta as Titans; Uxas was known as Thanatos, or colloquially Thanos. He is power hungry monster who will destroy anything to get the Infinity Gems. Nebula AE-152312.jpg|Nebula: like Gamora, she was abducted by Uxas and tortured and trained to be one of his warriors. While Gamora was able to be saved, Nebula hasn't been so lucky. Shingen Oyama Deathstrike AE-152312.jpg|Shingen Oyama: Deathstrike. Similar to both Gamora and Nebula, Shingen was abducted after his family was slaughtered and trained to be one of Uxas' assassins, however one key difference is that he enjoys killing, and serves him on his own volition. Aprodite AE-152312.png|Aprodite: I know what you're thinking: "Ronin why would the goddess of love be a villain alongside Darkseid/Thanos" Well all I have to say is "Pay attention!!" Aprodite is the goddess of lust who only settles for submission, but she also seeks to submit, as she only respects power, as evident by her relationship with Ares, and later Darkseid. She is also enamored with Knight Owl, as he is the only being to ever resist her. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:User Creations